And Slowly She Becomes Death
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Amu has never been normal and never will be a normal 17 year old. She is and always has been haunted by ghost they follow her and taunt her and even sometimes hurt her. How will she be able to make it through life when no one believes her?
1. And this is my life!

**AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own shugo chara because, if i did it would be chaos and Amuto all the way id like to say thank you for reading. And thank you to olivia for pointing out I really really made lots of mistakes:) so I went back and fixed them<strong>

(outside pov)

She who has been haunted as a child , haunted since birth ! Able to see death and feel it all around her! Never to be normal, death is everywhere and she feels its ever lasting effects. She has known this since the small age of 8 ! Her parents being non-believers, tried getting help for her,but the  
>only thing is how can you help somebody who can't be helped?<br>Now at the age of 17, she finally learned not to utter a word about those that haunt her. She somehow makes it through school after countless sleepless nights. She knows it's only a matter of time before the wall that protects her mind breaks! Then death increases its tatics of taunting slowly climbs the stairs to her room .Lost in her thoughts, she falls on her bed. Lying there thinking of her dark world, she must stay alone yet truely never be alone. Pretending this same world that was slowly eating away at her soul doesn't exist. She drifts off to sleep , but soon after the nightmares come , waking her from her sleep following into the real world, thier voices whisper to her calling for her to pay attention to them. Faces poping in and out of view, over and over one after the other some with thier death faces twisted with smirks as she takes in there faces she knows not to stare to long, and to pay no attention if she does it will just drag her further into the dark. She grabs her ipod to drown out the sound. Closing her eyes tight knowing once again there will be no peace. Then again she expects this seeing as this is a daily routine. pulling her knees closer, gripping the blanket thats wrapped around her till her knuckles hurt. Attempting to ignore the cold, along with feelings of death. Through it all she feels there gaze watching after hours morning once again is here. She begins her morning routine of showering, dressing, and brushing her hair. Grabing her backpack, realizing once again she must try to finish her homework before class. She decides she will do so at school. Just as shes about to make her way out the door, she hears the whispering and feels the chill of death. Knowing thats her que to leave she rushes out the door. Knowing thier watching but not daring to look back. If she does they are sure to follow her, so instead she caries on walking forward. Making sure her emotionless facade is on, to keep everyone away. Knowing all to well that if she were to let anyone in it would only break her faster. She can't let anyone in ever it would end badly. If that were to ever happen again, she wouldn't be able to take the pain of rejection, the pain of losing someone who you let in, to be shuned by them, and treated as if you were crazy. If they dealt with what she had to every day they would have been insane. She held on to her sanity as best as she could. Planing to as long as she could, she didnt doubt the madness would claim her one day. However she knew untill that day, she would hold on as best as she could to her mind . slowly she makes it to her classroom and slides into her seat. Trying to ignore the murmurs from her classmates. Instead she attempts to find something to entertain her outside the window. "Class we have a new student" says the teacher. Not bothering to look at what the fuss was about. To her it was just another new kid ,who will eventually fall into a clique. students were murmuring louder and louder with each passing second. " This is Ikuto please make him feel welcome, Ikuto you can go sit by Saya, Saya please raise your hand" the teaher says. Amu didnt even bother to look over she could predict Saya's action shed raise her hand, try to bat her fake eyelashes ,and look seductive she laughed at that in her mind. Whoever Ikuto is he must be something special seeing how all the girls in class were comenting on how lucky Saya is. However Amu could care less, he was just another person who would eventually join a group, and would never once waste a second to think or even look at her. Mr,Nikaidou the teacher, had given up on trying to get Amu to pay attention long ago. She did the work and understood it well enough. Even though she never once ever payed attention. Day after day she just stared out that window. He was woried but didnt know wether to intervine or not. She didnt seem to have bruises as far as he could tell, so he didnt think she was never had he seen her show any emotion. To be honest it was a bit creepy, the way her eyes and face never gave anything away. Nikaidou decided it was time to attempt to calm down the class, attempt being the key word.

* * *

><p>(Amu pov)<br>Finally the bell rang I was litterally going crazy. Hearing Saya attempt to throw herself at the new was pathetic and I litterally wanted to barf a few times.I grabed my bag and slowly made my way out of the classroom. Everyone knew not to get in my way. I decided school wasn't working for me today so I decided to just leave. Walking to the one place I could ever get peace, a garden. I had found it when I was little ,and had started taking care of it. Seeing that whoever started it seemed to have forgotten about it. For some odd reason not even ghost botherd me in this place. Sure there was one or two there but they didn't attempt to bother me, or try to scare watering the flowers I sat against the tree and decided to try to get some sleep. Anyone who saw me would be able to tell I was sleep deprived. Hell! I practically looked like one of the dead myself. My skin was always pale but now it was sickly pale. I was always thin but as of lately, I had been to ocupied trying to get through the day that I hadnt eaten properly in a few eyes had dark circles around them, a big contrast to my pale skin. My honey golden eyes could bearly keep open. My bublegum pink waist length hair was now dull. I needed sleep, food and, a nice shower. A long break from ghost and the dead would be nice, but I doubted that would happen.  
>(outer pov)<br>Slowly she drifted into a peacefull dreamless sleep. For the first time in a few months she slept without the nightmares or disturbing taunting ghost.

TIME SKIP-  
>(Amu pov)<br>Slowly my eyes opend as I yawned, and stretched .Looking around I realized it was pretty late and I should head home. Glanceing at my watch 9:53 pm my eyes widend but only for a split second. compossing myself I begin to make my way home. All along the way spoting the dead following me. Ignoring them knowing theyd stick to her if I didnt. However when they started grabbing at my hair, shouting, and snarling I took off running. I ran without looking where I was going, bumping into a few people along the way. Not stoping not once, if I did then they would catch up to me. Not that I could ever trully escape them, afterall a number of them stayed in my house. Sleeping untill they felt it time to awake, and drive her I recognized MY street, I made a left and kept on running till I was at the door. Only pausing to fiddle the key into the lock then slaming the door and locking it. Turning ready to take off running upstairs, when I bumped into my father. He looked angry, then I mentally slapped myself of course hes mad I didnt call and tell him I was ok . Making sure my bangs coverd my eyes, I waited for his instead he just shook his head and walked off somwhere, probally of to his studdy room. Sighing I continued up the stairs. When I opend the door,I heard them laughing ignoring them I grabed her pajamas. Then ran to the bathroom and begin to scub at my skin. The hot water from the shower nearly burning hott turning my skin red. After finishing I steped out. The bathroom was full of steam. While drying of and dressing, I felt the icy coldness of death pressed against my neck. Trying to get out of the bathroom I felt death begin to tighten its grip on my neck. Chocking of my air supply. Desperatly I tried to get a grasp on something anything to get away from them. Just as I had given up and was about to pass out, the grip and coldness left. Gasping for air, I glanced in the mirror. Only to see in there place was now a decoration od black and blue finger prints. Great another mark to have to cover. Father wouldnt believe it was a ghost he'd think I did it. He always does when ever they hurt me. The whole ghost cant harm you thing is a lie, they can harm you if your aware of them. Also they can if there demons, they also can drive you mad enough to kill yourself. Since they can harm you pretty bad, but cant kill you directly. Instead they drive you crazzy till you wish to die.I slowly made my way to my bed, laying down and pulling the covers up. My stomach growled, once again I was skipping out on eating. Feeling the pain I curled up on my side. Praying they would leave me alone tonight.I drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

><p>WELL THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER YA NO AMUTO YET BUT I MEAN HE BEARLY GOT TO THE SCHOOL AND YA SO IT'S NOT LIKE HES GONNA JUST GET THERE AND BE OH SHES HOTT! I LOVE YOU! AND THEN AMU WOULD BE LIKE NO YOUR A PERVERTED CAT HENTAI COSPLAY! AND THEN HED BE YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT. AND SHED BE SOO... TRUE. I MEAN OH DARN... O WELL LETS GO HAVE SEX BEHIND A TREE . SO YA LOLS ALSO I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA MAKE HIM SIT NEXT TO HER RIGHT? RIGHT? AM I RIGHT? I THOUGHT IT BE BEST TO CHANGE IT UP A BIT LOLS.<br>R AND R IF YOU WANT ID VERY MUCH WOULD LIKE OPINIONS IM OUT OF SCHOOL SO MOST LIKELY I WILL BE UPDATING ALOT. :) HAVE A GOODAY OR NIGHT EVERYONE. **And watch out for flying turtles!**


	2. should have known

**There is a gator in my bath tub jk false alarm**

**Any ways I do not will not ever own shugo chara except in my dreams! no not even then actually.**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<strong>

**Chapter 2- Should have known**

(AMU pov )

God must have answered my prayers, because I slept that night. After stretching I then begin my daily routine. While glancing in the mirror , seeing the bruises reminded me of the events of yesterday. Quickly I searched for my cover up. Once I found it I unscrewed the lid and began applying it, and blending it in as much as I could trying to get it to look natural. When done covering the bruises ,well as good as I could, I headed down stairs only to be stopped by my mom. " Amu dear you're not gonna eat? cause to be honest you have been skipping every meal for a few weeks now " she stated. I sighed and was about to say ill eat at school when my stomach growled as if to confirm or agree with what my mom had said. I thought then nodded this made my mother smile slightly. She quickly pulled me to the table and hurried to the kitchen. Honestly I did't feel hungry at all at the moment. That is did't until she sat a steaming plate of food in front of me. That's when i snapped, and began shoveling the food down like i had been starving for days. Basically that was the truth I hadn't really ate in a few weeks. By the time I had completely finished every last bite of my food, I sighed in content. I glanced at my watch and knew I had to get going as if to confirm this, a ghostly hand came through the table. Causing me to flinch and widen my eyes. My mom who had been watching me closely as I gulped down my food looked at me puzzled. "Are you alright?" she asked. Swallowing my scream I looked at her innocently, faked a smile, and nodded. In reply she just came over and hugged me, murmuring something along the lines of "I'm glad you ate today I was getting worried." I was to distracted to really hear what all she said, because hanging from the ceiling was a bloody figure. His tongue impossibly long slithered across the its way toward my mom. All the while his eyes were watching me with anger. They did't like not getting a reaction they hated to be ignored. My mom became confused as I dragged her to the door. so I kissed her cheek and said see you after school . With that I ran off to school .

knowing my mom was safe against them. My thoughts began to drift to that horrible image of the monstrous thing on the had eyes full of hate and that hatred was for me. He hated that I didn't scream they loved to make me scream. They fed of the fear they knew I had of them. Just as i had finished that thought i felt something wet slide around my ankle causing me to freeze. Glancing down I wanted to scream it disgusted me and scared me. Wrapped around my ankle was the tongue of that creature. I struggled trying to get free, but that's when the pain came it felt as if a metal rope was searing into my skin. I lost it I screamed not caring that passers were eying me like some lunatic. The thing chuckled and loosened its grip I took off running but still the pain was there. Tears were running down my face, for the first time in 7 years I was crying. My vision was blurred, despite not being able to see I kept on running. That is until I crashed into someone hard, causing me to fall backwards. Glancing up I was surprised to see who the victim was. Standing there in front of me was none other than...

* * *

><p>(Ikuto pov)<p>

I woke up, late might I add, not that I cared my new school was annoying and I had only been there one day. I mean come on almost all the girls especially some red headed slut were throwing themselves at me. By the end of the day there were already many many rumors about me. Sure I was a flirt but a playboy? not even close! I knew my parents wouldn't let me just stay home. cursing I got up and got ready.I didn't bother trying to hurry I was late already so it didn't matter any way. When I finished I grabbed a bowl of cereal. Checking my phone to see my suspicions that my little sister had left, without bothering to wake me up might I add had been right. She had texted she" didn't care to wake me up cause she was disgusted with how I threw myself at girls". Seeing this I started ranting to no one in particular how it was the other way around. I hate this place already! Grabbing my house keys I took off for school or as I want to call it hell, unnecessary hell! When I was about a block away from the school I felt someone run into my back causing me too stumble forward. When I turned around to help the person up I was surprised to see...

* * *

><p>(AmuIkuto pov)

The jerk who ruined my life!

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are probally mad I left it like that. I hate cliffys to but sometimes there necessary to build suspence. But any ways i was feeling bad but then i realized i will probally be updating like a few hours after this anyways so its not like its a long wait :) so anybody can you guess who it is ? Tell me if ya know.<strong>

**OMFG i love penguins! there so adorably cute o.o No clue why i said that. I just realized this was perty darn short :( oh well tomorrow ill work all day for longer chapters well if i can :)**


	3. wounds reopend

**Once again i dont own Shugo Chara lols. Any ways oh the reason this is shorter is cause im teaching my little sister while i type she is home schooled. But any ways i will be trying to finish and post two long chapters later today :)**

* * *

><p><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3- wounds reopend<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

Looking up at me was none other than the one person I never really wanted to see ever again. That person was none other than...

(Amu pov)

Looking down at me was none other than the one person who had betrayed me. The reason I would never ever let another person in. That person was the reason I hid , the reason for my emotionless facade ...

(Ikuto pov)

"Rima! what the hell are you doing here!" I almost snapped when she replied in an amused voice, "awe Iku don't be so cold ,and obviously I was on my way to school when i ran into you." That day flashed through my mind making my blood run cold. Turning without another word I walked off deciding to skip school. Heading no where in particular and not caring.

*Flash back time*

3 years back-

walking Rima home after their date had ended. "Ikuto I have something to tell you you " Came Rima's petite voice , breaking through the silence. "I have something to tell you to Rima" smiling I thought how luck I was. "Ill go first" she replied I nodded urging her to go on I hope she is gonna say it! "Ikuto we have been dating for a year now, and we have been best friends for 4 years now ..." she paused I nodded even though I knew she wasn't asking "Ikuto what I'm trying to say is I cant do this anymore." Confused I asked "do what Rima?" She looked at me as if I was an idiot "this as in you and me! I never liked you in the first place I dated you cause I wanted people to be jealous of me!" I stood there her words flashing in my mind , I was about to tell her I loved her! Words sinking in, my heart hurt it ached and I felt sick. Not even bothering to stay to hear more I took off. She was the only person I ever trusted, and she betrayed me, used me! I learned then and there that everyone you let in will hurt you and leave you.

*end of flash back*

I continued to walk, going nowhere in particular. Those memories opened wounds , and once again my heart ached.

(Amu pov)

"T-Tadase!" He frowned slightly, only to quickly replace it with a smile. My blood churned and my face heated up. upon noticing this his smile widened. "Why if it isn't my little Amu what are you doing, off chasing ghost again?" That was all it took to bring tears back to my eyes. My heart clenched I took off running , to the one place I could let go of my emotions.

*Flash back*

3 years ago

I was smiling for the first time in a long time. Tadase my dream guy, had just asked me out. We had been friends for a year now. Not even the ghost could get my attention today , I was far to happy to care about them. For the 50Th time that day I sighed. I was ripped out of dream land when my phone rang . "hello"

"hey Amu its me Tadase , are you ready for our date?" I nearly screamed out of happiness , not wanting to scare him i suppressed it."yes , are you here already?" in reply to this the door bell rang . smiling I made my way down stairs opened the door and said "come in" failing to notice I still had my phone pressed to my I finally did we chuckled and I closed my phone.

(Time skip to after date)

that was the best night of my life ! I sighed as we walked hand in hand to my house. As we stood on my porch he begin to lean in. My mind was going crazy , this is it my first kiss. Just as he was about to kiss me, a severed head popped through Tadase's face. Causing me to scream and back away. "whats wrong?" Tadase asked looking at me as if I was some freak. That's when i broke down I told him everything. He sat there patiently listening all the way through my confession. When I had finished it was silent i didn't dare to look up. That's when he burst out laughing my heart begin to ache. "Oh wow I never knew you were such a crazy freak!" he said through his laughter. My heart sank I ran to my room and cried for days.

*end of flash back*

Running I had finally made it to my place. The garden I collapsed near the tree sobbing .

(Ikuto pov)

After a few minutes of walking no where, I took a look where it is I had ended up. I was surprised to see I was at the entrance to a beautiful garden. While walking in I heard sobbing. I continued in further looking for the source to the cries. I had always been very curious my sister and mother always referred to me as the curious cat.

* * *

><p><strong>So ya I hope that that wasnt to predictable. And ya Tadase and Rima seemed very out o character and mean. But there are reasons and well later on things will be reveald and come together. And well thats all for at this moment like i said i will be trying to post 2 long chapters today also but if that doesnt happen I will make sure to at least get one more chapter in . (peace love and chicken grease)( oh btw my neighbors and evil meanie headed b**** o.o fer reallz!)<strong>


	4. meeting and vampires?

**Dont own shugo chara, dont own ikuto :( , don't own the world... wow this is sad o well on the bright side i own my self! :D**

* * *

><p>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4-meetings and vampires?<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

As I crept closer and closer. I was surprised to see a girl laying on the ground crying. Slowly I walked up and knelt before her. Not sure really as to why I did this exactly. I found myself reaching out to her wanting to comfort her. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded me of a lost kitten. I had always been a sucker for animals, I would help animals quicker than people. As my hand gently touched her shoulder she went stiff.

(Amu pov)

I was lost in the feelings of hurt. I was crying on the ground , not caring if I got dirty. My heart hurt that was the day I had learned not to trust or let anyone in. I felt something touch my shoulder. My first thought was great a ghost just what I need I had gone stiff. Hold up ghost aren't warm. My mind registered this, so I glanced up. Immediately I was shocked, shocked to see a boy. His worried glance set warning bells off. When I gazed into his dark blue eyes, I immediately found all my thoughts slipping from my mind.

(Ikuto pov)

When she glanced up I was a bit shocked she was really pretty. She looked as if she was about to run but then paused when I glanced into her eyes. I felt as if I was falling into pools of honey. I finally found my voice and stuttered out "a-are yo-you OK?" Wait hold up since when do I stutter. I was having an inward battle about what the hell was going on. "Whats it to you?" she said coldly, OK so not what I was expecting. Truthfully she had a point why did I care. "Its called having manners." At this she stared at me bored, the crying girl from just a few moments ago seemed to have disappeared. I was waiting I don't know why maybe I expected her to say something else. When it was clear she wasn't gonna say anything , I realized something though she looked completely emotionless her eyes slightly held sadness.

"If you want you can put that mask away, not like I'm gonna judge you so you don't have to pretend." She stared at me and her eyes seemed to be fighting back the tears. I didn't think she was gonna utter a word. As I was about to get up and leave. Before I got into deep, she shakily said "who are you?"

(Amu pov)

When he saw through my mask I had to fight not to lose control. But I could feel the mask slipping, and I was on the brink of breaking. "who are you?" I asked my voice came out shaky so I wasn't sure he understood me. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" that name sounds... oh ya the new kid. He stared at me expectantly. After a few seconds passed I realized he probably was expecting my name. Wow I can be dense sometimes. "Amu Hinamori" I said way colder than I intended to. "Sorry" I muttered not wanting to sound rude. That's when the warning bells went off again. Standing up I started to walk off

(Ikuto pov)

I was watching her she seemed interesting. Something at the back of my mind whispered so did Rima. I was about to leave when I saw her stand up and start to leave. Now even though I was intending to leave myself, not wanting to get any more involved. I found myself standing and walking behind her. I noticed something then as she was walking, her ankle was bleeding. "what.." She turned so fast glaring causing me to lose the words I had started to say. "Why the hell! are you following me?" Without giving me a second to answer she took off running . I ran my fingers through my midnight blue hair and whispered to her retreating form "I don't know." As soon as I got home I went upstairs.

(Utau pov)

It was getting late and my brother wasn't home yet! Being the paranoid person I am my mind kept jumping to scenarios. They seemed to grow worse and worse with each passing second. I was about to pull my hair out when I heard the front door close. Just as I was gonna yell at the idiot for making me worry, I noticed something was very off. My brother seemed to be lost in thought. I went back to the living room thinking, great another mystery! One thing about me is I am nosy. Ikuto's attitude made me curious. I was gonna find out what was going on , and I was gonna find out soon. Otherwise I would end up pulling out my blond pigtails. I made my way upstairs to my room where I started to think of the possibilities. Once again me being the paranoid person I am came up with lots. Once finished I glanced over my list. That's when I realized some of these were impossible. I crossed of met a random girl and found her interesting. Some times I can be silly ,like that would have happened! I circled the one that I found most likely to be true. Which was met a clan of vampires, vegetarian of course and destroyed them all saving the world. My eyes burned with determination, Now I just needed proof.

* * *

><p><strong>I really couldnt resist that last bit with utau lols. next chapter will be up sometime tonight<strong>

**"Thats what he said!" o.o**


	5. misunderstood scarlet ribbons

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA BUT I DO OWN A STUFFED ANIMAL NAMED HEDGEHOG HES A PENGUIN!**

**AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 5<strong> **misunderstood scarlet ribbons**

(Amu pov)

By the time I had gotten home it was very late. I had been walking past the living room, hoping to avoid any lectures. When I over heard my parents talking. "I don't know what to do any more! I can tell shes pretending , cause all the signs are there again" said her mother. Silently she cursed herself for not being careful enough. "Honey she could just be going through a phase, or the stress of high school" her father suggested. She knew her mother had believed she was crazy since that knew her mom loved her and was just worried she would love me even if I was crazy.I know I'm not crazy though. I felt like a failure and depressed. Quietly I continued on to my room. Why was I cursed what had I ever done to deserve this! Falling to the floor I crawled to the corner and sat there. My hate for the dead growing. They snickered feeling my hatred things begin to fly against walls. I was terrified I screamed praying someone would help me. I needed to get out of here! The mirror from my vanity shattered the shards flying everywhere. I tried to get up when i heard my parents shouts for me to open the door. But I was being held back against the wall. Their nails digging into my flesh making me bleed. I screamed for someone to save me. The window next to me began to rattle. I tried to duck as it shattered. But their grip was tight on me as glass pierced my skin. I fell to the ground thinking it was over. My breathing was labored I sat up. My dad was trying to bust down the door. I went to go open it only to be flung towards my dresser the moment my head hit everything went black.

(outer pov)

The Hinamori couple had finally succeeded in busting down the door. Only to find their daughters room destroyed. Midori Amu's mom screamed as she took in her daughters limp bloody form. Running to her her father checked her pulse to find it faint but there. Her mother frantically called for an ambulance. "Now do you think it's a phase!" Her mother screamed at her father. He shook his head as they sat there waiting for the ambulance. He blamed himself he should have listened to his wife long ago.

*Time skip*

Amu had been rushed in by the ambulance. The doctors had removed all glass , stitched any cuts that were to deep , and determined there was nothing broken . She had however lost lots of blood, so they hooked her up to an I V to replace the blood. The Hinamori parents explained their daughters condition. He immediately suggested she see a them the card of the man he recommended he reassured them shed be able to come home in 2 days.

(Ikuto pov)

The next day at school, I decided to ask around to see if anyone knew who Amu was. Honestly I wanted to know more about her. However I wished to do so without having to talk to her. I couldn't it might end up badly. Surprisingly I didn't even have to search far. During first period the teacher was calling role, when I heard him call her name. Looking around I didn't spot her. She must not have come today. Once realizing two things I decided to pay attention. First I realize I'm an idiot that I didn't see her when I first came. Second was I just remembered she had are schools emblem on her shirt. After mentally slapping my self, I attempted to push her out of my mind.

(Utau pov)

Finally stupid bell! I slowly made my way to the lunch line. Once I had my lunch I sat down at the table my brother was seated at. Some guy I met earlier..what was his name again kuku? Kukai? Nah! Oh ya Gerardo, anyways he sat next to me. Ikuto once again was zoning out. Probably from fighting vampires. "um.. Utau isn't that allot of food for a girl" Gerardo asked scratching the back of his head. I looked at my tray that only had a Salad, pizza , corn, a sandwich, some fries, and a pudding cup. "What are you talking about Gerardo? Ill have you know I am on a diet ! This is half of what i usually eat." His eyes widened in shock probably shocked that a skinny girl like me was on a diet. "My names kukai, and I bet I can eat more than you can!" He grinned a big toothy grin. Like that we were of cleaning every ones trays off like vacume cleaners. "Damn a tie!" We both yelled "not bad Gerardo" "Its kukai!" he yelled. Shrugging I went to grab my bag from the table.

(outer pov)

Ikuto was still in a trance and everyone in the cafeteria were confused and hungry. Kukai and Utau had eaten all the food. The bell rang , and all the students made their way to their classrooms. Their stomachs all growling.

* * *

><p><strong>YA SO THE TWO LONG CHAPTERS DIDNT HAPPEN HOWEVER 3 MED CHAPTERS DID SO YAY TO ME! OK NO BUT I WILL BE UPDATING TWO OR MORE TIMES A DAY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!<strong>

**WELL PEACE LOVE AND CHICKEN GREASE WAIT CHICKEN GREASE DOESNT SOUND VERY GOOD AT ALL O.o**


	6. Irony

**I dont own shugo chara! lol**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6- irony<strong>

(outer pov)

Another day had passed. Ikuto was wondering where Amu was she wasn't at school, and he checked the garden . Utau and Kukai challenged each other over and over at singing, dancing, racing, eating, and anything else they could think off. Every single time it ended in a tie. Amu was still in the hospital. Her parents and the doctors continuously asked her why she would do this to herself. She had attempted to explain it wasn't her, when they snapped telling her she would be seeing a phycologist. She would be going twice a week, and if needed she would be staying at a home for disturbed teens. But on weekends only. The Hinamori couple just wanted to help their daughter they were scared and didn't know how to handle it. Also at least this way she would only be gone on weekends at most.

(Amu pov)

I was angry! Not at my parents or the doctors, no I was angry that I was cursed. I don't even know why I try anymore. Maybe if I was locked up in a mental hospital then maybe it be better. At this rate I was gonna go crazy anyway. So why not just let them lock me up .Ill call it a jump start on the crazy train. The hospital I was in waiting to be released from was actually kind of peaceful sure there were ghost, but the kind I don't mind the ones that just smile at you and carry on walking of. I had to wait till tomorrow to leave and go home. My parents had payed someone to re do my whole room. They even bought me a new lap top. It was nice but I knew they only did it due to the fact they felt bad. They blamed themselves probably, and they're scared ill hate them for this. My parents love me and I love them, but we are not very close at all. My father works almost all day and when he is home he locks himself in his study. My mother is home in the mornings before 7am and after 10 pm so I don't see her much. However I understood they worked for us to have a good life. If they knew me better they would have known I would never hate them.

(Time skip next day)

(Ikuto pov)

When I woke up my mom had already left for work, but not before she took the time to write a reminder. As if I could forget what today was its the whole reason we moved back here. Running my fingers through my hair while I crumpled the note up with my other hand. I made my way to my bathroom, smirked at my reflection, then open my medicine cabinet. I stared at the bottle of pills. Part of me said don't take it you're not crazy! I sighed , grabbed the bottle twisted the lid and popped one into my mouth. I hated this! I wasn't crazy... Well at least i didn't think I was. When I closed the medicine cabinet I nearly jumped. "Utau don't sneak up on me!" I yelled "I was just making sure..." she trailed of . " Making sure your "crazy" brother took his meds" I spat using air quotes as I said crazy. She looked down, and walked away without another word. I punched the wall leaving a dent in it. I didn't mean to take it out on her. I wanted to apologize, but she had already left for school. "Utau" i whispered she could be hyper and paranoid and at times annoying. But under all that she was a scared girl with abandonment issues. She and I had been all we had until we were adopted by Souko. I had promised to protect her with all I had. In the end Ive been hurting her all along. I knew she would forgive me, she would forgive me because she wouldn't want me to be sad or worried. For my sake. I wasn't going to school today, I had an appointment with the old shrink. How I hated seeing him. Nosy bastard that tries to get in my head. My anger grew and grew. Despite the pills that should prevent them from coming. Them as in the "supposed hallucinations" I heard them chuckling and felt their breath on the back of my neck. This was why me moved back. My phycologist suggested it. When my mom had called stating "the signs are coming back." I punched another hole in the wall. As my anger grew more of Them came. They have always been there. However they only came out when I was angry. Ignoring those pest, I went to take a shower. The hot water pounding down on my back calmed me. Soon enough the coldness, voices, and faces disappeared. I always thought they were ghost or spirits or whatever the hell you wanna call them. I still to some point believe their ghost , I don't feel crazy so whatever. "Then again no one else sees them" a doubting voice echoed in my mind. Turning the water of I stepped out and dried off. The pest were all gone at this point. I went downstairs as soon as I finished dressing. Grabbing a pop tart and the whole gallon of orange juice, I planted myself on the couch. Turning the TV on as I chugged down some orange juice. My mind really wasn't on the TV at all. If Amu knew I was "crazy" she wouldn't want to come near me. "Isn't that what you want?" My inner self inquired. No! yes! no! yes! I pulled at my hair "I don't know!" I yelled. Thank full for the fact no one was home. Picking up the jug of orange juice and chugging it down. I burped chuckling at the thought of what my mom would say if she saw me. I pictured my mom hitting me with her shoe, yelling "Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I did not raise you to be a lazy bastard go get a cup now!" Yep that's what would happen. I loved my mom, she had adopted me and Utau when I was six and Utau was 4. My real mother had committed suicide, a few weeks after my father had disappeared. I pushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter now me , Utau , and Souko are a family now.

(Amu pov)

I had woken up got ready for school only to remember what today was. I have been doing well in ignoring the ghost since I got home. I changed and went down stairs no one was home. What a shocker! note sarcasm. I looked in the fridge only to see a severed head. I have had it with ghost! I didn't bother reacting to it instead I grabbed the orange juice. I was about to pour it into my glass , but instead I shrugged and carried the gallon to the living room. Ha ha my parents would yell at me if they saw. "Amu Hinamori! we did not raise you like a wild beast! Be a proper young lady and grab a cup before i go and get a switch off a tree!" I laughed at the thought of this yep that was my parents for you. I frowned I had caused them so much trouble. I didn't mean too of course, but still. I ran my fingers through my hair, and sunk into the couch. Turning the TV on but not paying attention to it at all. I wonder what Ikuto would think if he knew. Wait! why the hell am I thinking about him at all. Frustrated I begin chewing at my lip till I tasted Iron and realized my lip was bleeding.


	7. Reasons

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A SMALL LOOK INTO THE OTHER CHARACTERS MINDS :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7- Reasons<strong>

(Utau pov)

I walked to school my head down. I knew he didn't mean to, but it hurt. I felt someone shaking me "what the hell!" Looking up i saw kukai but he didn't have his usual goofy grin. "Utau are you.. are you OK?" I faked a smile and nodded. "You don't have to pretend" My eyes widened for the first time in my life someone other than Ikuto could tell it was fake. "I mean I know we haven't known each other long...but I want you to know you don't ever have to fake around me" Kukai said he sounded so sure. I smiled a real smile the one I haven't used in a long time. As if my smile was contagious kukai broke out into a huge grin of his own. Something about this boy made me nervous but in a good way, yet comfortable at the same time. "I bet I could get to school before you " I stated watching as his eyes became lit with determination. "Your so on! Loser has to do what winner says." I nodded in agreement. We shook hands and then took off.

(Rima pov)

I couldn't forget that look of pain his eyes held. I wish I could tell him the truth I wasn't in love with him, but he was still my best friend. My father had found out through his co worker that Ikuto was seeing a phycologist. I didn't care, but my father did he ordered me to never see Ikuto again. So I acted cold and hurt him. It hurt me too I lost me friend that day my best friend. After that day I kept the cold front. Leaving me lonely, sure I had people who tried to be my friend. I wouldn't allow them in fully and I doubt I ever will.

(Tadase pov)

Why? Why did I have to have multi personalities? I could never control my action when my dark side came out. When I saw Amu I wanted to comfort her. But then my other half came out causing me to once again say hurtful things to her. It had been three years and I never forgave myself. Sure I knew it wasn't my fault I was mentally unwell. Yet I called her crazy. She had trusted me , and I hurt her.

(saya pov)

Ho Ho Ho I Saya have came up with the perfect plan to make Ikuto mine! I had made sure I looked my best for school that day. Once Ikuto sees me he will surely fall in love. I started dreaming about us getting married. Once I got to class though, I noticed he wasn't there. My friends who are not nearly as pretty as me tried to reassure me there was always tomorrow.

(outer pov)

Utau had beaten Kukai by half a second. Kukai argued that didnt count. Rima was fighting with herself wether to tell Ikuto or leave things as they were. Tadase was praying he could one day have the courage to accept his problem. And Saya was busy fantasizing about her and Ikuto. Though they were all different , each one thought they new the reasons behind thier behavior. Wether it was love, orders, or mental problems. One thing was for sure they were all lost or confused in someway. Except saya she was just full of herself. But then again maybe just maybe there was a reason behind her attitude. After all there is always some sort of reason behind our actions.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TONIGHT ! OH AND DONT WORRY THE OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE IN LATER :D JUST THESE ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS AT THE MOMENT .<strong>


	8. Confusion and Doubt

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA BUT I OWN THIS AWESOME PLOT AND A CAT!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8-CONFUSION AND DOUBT<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I had already been ready long before my appointment. Now it was time for me to go. I made sure Utau was OK before grabbing the keys to my car. My car had finally gotten here about 3 hours ago. We had it shipped over. It felt good to have my baby back. Simirking I started the car and took off to my destination.

(Amu pov)

Getting in the car of my moms friend, I sighed. Most of the way was full of awkward silence. Except for some very brief questions? "How is school Amu? You know my daughter goes to the same school as you? " I wondered who her daughter was. "Really whats her name?" I inquired not that it mattered I didn't need friends. " Yaya Yuiki, shes two grades below you." That name sounded familiar. Just I couldn't come up with who she was. After that it was silent for the rest of the way. I quickly thanked her and she said shed be back in an hour. With that she left and I was alone and a bit scared. Not that I let it show. I stood staring at the building, it was bigger than i expected. " You gonna stand their all day or go in?" Came a slightly familiar husky voice.

(Ikuto pov)

I parked my car, I have been here before so it didn't surprise me. Not much had changed since the last time I was here. I notice a person standing in front of the building. I stood there waiting for this person to enter or leave. Finally after about five minutes I asked "you gonna stand there all day or go in?" The hooded person turned. Too say I was surprised would be an understatement. "Amu what are you doing here?" She stared at me more like glared. "None of your business." She said it in a bored tone.

(Amu pov)

I was very surprised to see Ikuto here. I masked it within a second. Please don't ask why I'm here, I repeated in my head over and over. "Amu what are you doing here?" I glared someone really hates me! Inwardly I battled lie, truth, lie ,truth. "None of your business." I finally muttered. This was very bad if he tells people at school...ill...ill be doomed! I was freaking out on the inside. Hold up wait if hes here then... "So your crazy?" I stated he looked angry like he was about to blow.

(Ikuto pov)

It was silent and the air seemed tense. Well her being here means she has issues. "So your crazy?" she said. That's it my anger started to grow. I took a step towards her she took one back. That pattern continues tell she was up against a pillar. " If me being here automatically makes me crazy then you must be just as crazy seeing as your also here, so don't try to judge me you don't know nothing so keep your mouth shut !" I yelled putting as much venom into my words. I was pissed off who the fuck is she! Once I looked into her eyes my anger melted and I felt bad. Despite the fact she tried to mask her emotions, I saw fear in her eyes. I took a step back that's when I noticed the bruises and scars on her neck. I blinked was she so cold towards others because she was abused? "What... hap-" Before I could finish she pushed me out of her way and walked into the building. Wow I feel like a jerk. I mean she wasn't really saying I'm crazy she just asked. Shaking my head I walked in also. I showed them my drivers license. " second floor room 2E , and if there's anything else I can do for you let me know" The women at the desk said while winking. I walked off ignoring her to be honest she looked like creepy wannabe pirate when she winked. I got in the elevator , thoughts of the strange pinkette ran through my mind. So many questions and no answers. I was pulled from my thoughts when the elevator dinged! signaling the end of my ride. I walked down the hall glancing at the doors 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D, Finally 2E. I opened the door only to see Amu siting there talking to doctor Tsukasa Amakawa. Amu had taken her jacket off, revealing bruised and scared arms. She winced as she noticed me. "ah there you are Ikuto come in id like you to meet Amu Hinamori." He stated I stared at him puzzled. "You probably want to know why she is here when this is your appointment time. Well to get to the point, your cases are very similar . So I thought it best If I were to work with you both ,that way you both have each other to support one another."

(Ikuto/ Amu pov)

I doubt it no one could ever understand.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER ALMOST DIDNT MAKE IT WELL I MEAN I ALMOST WAS GONNA HOLD IT OFF FOR TOMOROW HOWEVER I HAD STATED ID UPDATE TONIGHT EARLIER WHEN I FINISHED PUTTING CHAPTERS 6 AND 7. I GOT SICK AND STILL AM BUT I WOULD HAVE FELT BAD IF I DIDNT UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD. :) TOMOROW I WILL MOST LIKELY ONLY BE UPDATING TWICE BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER AND BETTER I HOPE THIS DIDNT TOTALLY SUCK I HAVE A HEADACHE AND EVEN THOUGH I PLANNED THIS CHAPTER DIFFERENT SLIGHTLY IT CAM OUT LIKE THIS BUT I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY IT.<strong>


	9. Breaking her

**I dont own shugo chara but i do own this wierd yellow spider i found. well not really ima let him go later just not in the house.**

* * *

><p><strong>And slowly she becomes death:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9- BREAKING HER <strong>

(outer pov)

The three of them sat there silently. Ikuto wondering how Amu could possibly relate to his "problem". He doubted it very much. Amu on the other hand was doubtful, yet curious. Maybe if he really does have the same problem then maybe he is seeing ghost also.

And if he sees ghost too then I wont be completely alone. Amu was thinking of ways to test her theory. Tsukasa Amakawa, the doctor was sitting there sipping tea and watching those two it when on like this for ten minutes. Before he jumped up stating he had to retrieve their files and he'd be back. The air was tense, he didnt really need their files he had read them twice and knew what it said.

(Ikuto pov)

Once Tsukasa shut the door I decided to ask Amu what had happened to her. "Amu... How did you get all those bruises?" I was certain it was abuse she had hand print shaped bruises around her neck. It was silent I glanced up thinking she was ignoring me but instead she seemed to be thinking.

"I did them" she replied but I could tell that was a lie. "you don't have to lie you couldn't have don't that to yourself " I stated smoothly , I hoped shed confide in me. "How would you know? Everyone says I did it to myself! That I was mentally unwell and did it without realizing it so who's to say I didn't."

After she said that I looked at her marks ,trying to figure out Why I had such strong doubt that she did it to herself. I looked at her arms then I trailed up to her neck. Standing up I went behind her chair and held her hair up. Noting that the hand shaped bruises looked as if she was grabbed from behind. She had gone tense when I had moved toward her.

I traced the bruises with my finger only to find they were ice cold like death. I felt the part of her neck that was unbruised to find it warm. Touching the cold bruised skin once more I went and knelt before her, taking her arms and examining them. I reached out to feel the bruise on her arm. Just as I was about to touch it she jerked her arm away , holding them close.

She turned away from me so I couldn't see her face. No not her face her emotions, she didnt want me to see what she was feeling. She wanted people to think she didn't care or have feelings. But why would she want that? " Maybe the same reason you dont let people near you" that voice that once again states what I dont wanna hear said.

That's when Tsukasa decided to show up. Amu still hadn't turned back around. I decided id talk to him after she left. There was no way she had done that to herself.

(Amu pov)

That was bad very bad! I let him touch me and I didn't totally hate it! I was freaking out in my mind. I even blushed, I had to turn away before he saw. Go away stupid redness! I don't even know him! Stupid stupid stupid gah! I wanted to rip my hair out and bang my head on a wall. "..u Amu!" someone yelled, turning I saw Tsukasa.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "y..es" I cleared my throat "yes" I said clearer. " I was asking you to tell me what happened that night, the night you hurt yourself and had to go to the hospital?" I stared at him, I didn't know what to say he wouldn't believe me if I told the truth.

I must have been inwardly arguing to long. "Amu I understand it must be hard for you, but I need to know what you thought you heard and saw, your version not the doctors I need to know so I can figure out what had triggered such a violent reaction out of you." Tsukasa said carefully. "I... well um... look OK nothing triggers it they have always been there taunting, mocking, and hurting me! But there all in my head right? so why should I tell you what happened that night "my version" doesn't matter what I say never matters and never will!"

Tsukasa stared at me and smiled. "Amu I didn't mean to make you angry, and I hope you learn that I do care what you say and that what you say does matter, I'm here to help you, if you're not ready to talk then that's fine but I'm here for when you are ready. Keeping it all in wont help you though it will end up hurting you worse." I was shocked when Tsukasa said that , I felt my eyes sting.

I wanted to let it all out i felt as if I needed to let it go or id go crazy! I felt my face and felt water. Tears, this is bad, not good not good at all I... I can't! I felt someone patting my back gently. Looking up through watery eyes I saw Ikuto. And that's all it took for me to let the tears flow freely I clung onto him as if id break if I didn't.

(Ikuto pov)

I knew Tsukasa was only doing his job. However seeing Amu about to break made me want to break his face. I glared at him as I patted her back, I wasn't sure what to do I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how to. She looked up at me, I could tell she was trying to fight the tears back but they were escaping any way.

That's when she let them go. She surprised me when she grabbed onto me. At first I was too shocked to move. After a Few seconds I slipped my arms around her and held her tight. She felt frail and looked so scared I wanted to protect her.

That was the moment I decided I would try to help heal her. Even though I'm probably just as messed up. Who knows maybe me being so jacked up may come in handy. Unconsciously I pulled her closer and whispered "I'm here and I wont let you get hurt anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>I will have the next chapter up after I do dishes the evil dishes hope i come back alive! jk bout the evil part sort off...<strong>


	10. Bunnies and sweets

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA NOPE NOT ONE BIT HOWEVER BLAH BLAH BLA I OWN A BUDDY HES AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 10- bunnies and sweats?<strong>

*After Amu had settled down *

(Ikuto pov)

Amu seemed to snap back into her facade. I didn't mind though, because I knew it was fake and she used it to protect herself. Tsukasa had decided he'd ask me questions after she settled down. To give her a break, not wanting to push her to far on her first day. I however have been through sessions with him before, and knew how things went.

"Ikuto I know you have told me most of this before but you know they way things go I have to make sure it still all matches up." Tsukasa said in a business tone. I swear he could be bipolar some times he'd go from business to acting like a hyper 6 year old. I nodded in reply, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Amu was listening while trying to look like she didn't care. "OK Ikuto please begin at the start of your problems."

(Kuaki pov)

Utau had invited me over, but for some reason I felt nervous. I caught myself fidgeting with something every once in a while. Since when did things get so awkward. We sat in silence for almost twenty minutes straight.

That's when I noticed the weird feeling I got in my stomach. Looking back it had been there from the start just less intense. My eyes widened its only been four freaking days! And I already feel things I haven't with another girl.

I looked at Utau she seemed in thought. "I bet I could beat you at guitar hero." That's when she snapped out of her thoughts and smirked. " Your so on Souma!" After about 4 ties, I decided it was time to go.

The rest of the time after my realization was awesome. Never have I ever met someone like her, now if only she felt the same back. She had walked me to my car. I had to ask I mean whats the harm in asking right? What if she laughs or says no or gets creeped out! My mind was racing so I shut it off , like I normally do and just focused on what I wanted to say.

"Utau... would you go ... go on a date with me?" She stared at me and I swear my heart was so loud that creepy guy on the porch three houses away probably heard it. "Y..yes" Wait did she just say yes I froze. She kissed my cheek and ran into her house.

I didn't care if I looked like an idiot. I jumped and yelled "she said yes!" That is until I heard, "want some of my special juice boy." I turned only to see that creepy guy from three houses down two inches from my face.

I ran to the drivers door, jumped in ,locked the door, started the car, and sped off. Shuddering at the thought of that weirdo being so close. But soon after I was smiling like a idiot! She actually said yes! I was so happy I didn't realize I drove up on the curb at my house. That is until my mom whacked me with her spatula ouch might I add and told me to park the car right.

(Utau pov)

I can't believe it he actually asked me out. Right when I was fighting with myself whether or not I should confess. I was smiling like a fool, and if you know me you would know I Utau barley smile. I can't believe it I even kissed him, sure it was just on the cheek but still I kissed him!

I was so happy, not even the fact that Ikuto had eaten all the chocolate ice cream could kill my mood. Instead I stole his chocolate covered strawberries taking the whole container full I skipped to my room. Ha ha Ikuto is gonna be pissed he loves as in loves his chocolate. squealing like a total fan girl I fell on my bed. Plopping one of the stolen goods into my mouth I sighed.

Hmm... maybe Kukai can help me prove Ikuto is a total bad ass vamp slayer. I mean if were going on a date it means were close enough to catch vampire slaying brothers together!

(Outer pov)

Utau had finished the container of Ikuto's chocolate strawberries. Kukai had a lump on his head from being hit with a spatula. Amu was waiting to here Ikuto tell his story. Ikuto was determined to show Amu she didn't need the facade around him. And Tsukasa was sipping his tea thinking about bunnies. Why? you want to ask. Well I have no clue he just was. How would I know what runs through that mans mind!

(Rima pov)

I had decided next time I saw Ikuto, I would tell him the whole truth. I would apologize and hope I could get my best friend back. I glanced at the clock it was time for my favorite comedian show to come on. Running downstairs I ran to turn the TV on, Immediately I was glued to the TV.

(Tadase pov)

I had to ask my uncle for help. Tsukasa knew of my problems, after all he was a phycologist. Id ask him to help me get control of my dark side the demon me! Then I would apologize to Amu and win her back.

(Yaya pov)

Yaya's Mommy told Yaya about her a girl she met, Amu chi was her name. I hope we can be best friends, very best friends and eat candy and cakes together ! Then maybe Yaya wont be so alone. frowning at the thought alone. Quickly I grabbed a lollipop, smiling one I tasted the yummy goodness.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to give a glance at the other characters a little bit . No lie some guy once asked me if I wanted some of his speacial juice. o.O Any ways R and R if you wish :D and please answer the question i posted if you want.<strong>


	11. 59 times

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA HOWEVER I AM THE OWNER OF THE PLOT AND MY WIERD MIND THAT SCARES SOME PEOPLE.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 11: 59 times<strong>

(Amu pov)

I sat there if I was to say I wasn't interested that would be a humongous lie. Of course I would never admit that out loud. It seemed as if he himself was watching the memories of the beginning to his problems. His eyes were glazed over, and he had a look of reminiscence on his face.

I was on the edge of my seat, waiting and waiting why hadn't he started already. It was hard pretending I wasn't interested, especially when his silence was making me more interested. "Well...I suppose they were always there from the beginning only they didn't show themselves. That is until that day, before that day I felt as if I was being watched even when there was nothing there. Well I had believed there was nothing there."

He still had glazed over eyes as he spoke. But what really got me was the fact that what he said was scary. Not because I was scared of scary stories, hell my life was one, the thing that scared me was the fact that I knew that feeling however there was something there and it was death. Like a raven watching that was death a raven or vulture siting on the back of my neck making sure I was aware it was watching.

However as of lately it took pleasure in digging its talons in and pecking at me. There was once a time long ago that they would just watch. Making sure I knew they were there. Then came the teasing, then taunting, and then harming.

"it was when I was 6 that the change happened, my...my father had left he had abandoned his two kids and wife. I was so angry he had promised me promised my family he would love us and we would always be together. I ran to my room screaming for him to come back although he was gone already I still screamed. I felt my anger grow and I had started breaking things."

" I suppose that's when I had heard them laughing I turned to see them they were laughing, it made my anger grow more and more and as it did they became louder and more clear. I could feel their cold touch on me, pretty soon I was so angry they were able to throw things against the wall. After I had calmed down they left I told my mother and she thought it was a lie. Everything was calm for a while, I still was sad about my dad but I thought maybe he'd comeback."

" I tried to think that way as much as I could, that is until the day I had found out my mother had killed her self she to had left and me and Utau were alone. I got angry and once again they had showed up. This continued for years, that is until last year. They had gone away well not really but I learned to control my temper."

" However lately Ive been getting angry for no reason and its hard to control even with the exercises. Which is why we moved back here so I could continue my sessions with you old doc." He smirked as he said that, but I could see the betrayed look in his eyes as he mentioned his past. he looked over at me, I had given up on hiding the fact I was listening after he had started his story.

I stared back and for once I didn't try to hide my emotions. He seemed surprised, surprised I showed a look of understanding. He probably felt all alone. But the question is does he know? or does he think hes crazy? I wanted to know I had to test my idea, otherwise it wouldn't end well if he was just hallucinating.

"Amu we have twenty more minutes so would you like to tell us anything" Tsukasa asked me, I stared at him looking bored. He nodded but his eyes showed no surprise so I guess he knew the answer all along. "Well then can you at least nod yes or no if I were to ask you some questions." I thought for a second then nodded.

"OK, lets see... have you seen heard or felt anything out of the ordinary since you have been out of the hospital. I stared at him and shook my head a lie. wether he bought it or not he let it go at that.

(Ikuto pov)

I looked over at Amu and saw her shake her head. Immediately I knew she was lying. I don't know how I did, I just knew. Her poker face was perfect giving nothing away and it seemed to have fooled Tsukasa. "That's good, now id like to know was this the first time you have been hurt due to your issue?"

I glanced to Amu as he asked. She didn't move for a minute then she shook her head no. Tsukasa wrote that down in her file. "one last question, Amu this one requires an answer other than head gestures OK?" she nodded at this, and I looked toward Tsukasa.

I was curious to know what he would ask her. " How many times have you gotten hurt in relation to this issue and was this the worst the attack that happened recently?" she looked at him then said, "That was three questions Tsukasa." He looked at her apologized then told her to answer please.

I noticed she was uncomfortable answering. Not that her body language gave that off, I just could tell somehow. " About 59 times. As for was this the worst no, but you already know that don't you, after all you have my medical history. So why you would ask such a stupid question confuses me. But if you want me too answer seriously then fine no it isn't the worst time was when I was impaled by nails."

At this I stared at her shocked and horrified. What the hell! Impaled by nails, injured 59 times, and blamed for it all. I couldn't believe this, why couldn't anyone see that someone had obviously been harming her. Maybe her father had made her lie to cover up the fact he was abusing her, or maybe her mother.

Whoever it was is one sick twisted bastard! I looked at Tsukasa who only nodded in agreement. He wrote what she had said down, glanced at the clock and told us we could leave early. Amu immediately jumped up and left, I followed her wanting to know if what she had said in there was true.

Catching up to her I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall my arms on either side of her head. "Is what you said in there just now true?" She looked at me and nodded then she tried to push past me. But I stood firm I wanted to know who had really done this to her.

"Amu I know there is no way in hell you did that to yourself" I said pointing to her neck. "So who is it that really did that?" Her look hardened as she glared, again she tried to get past me, only to fail again. "They the ones who wont leave me alone did it!" She yelled.

Her eyes were watery and a tear had managed to escape. I was about to wipe it away when I felt a sharp pain in my crotch that caused me to double over. She had kicked, hard in the one place that should never be kicked. I turned to look at her but she had already fled.

Fuck! My mind yelled what the fuck! OK I admit maybe that was a bit stupid forcing her to answer and blocking her from leaving. When the pain had left enough for me to move, I made my way to my car grunting at the soreness. I started my car and headed home, I needed an ice pack.

At least I had some chocolate covered strawberries at home, It was one thing to look forward to. By the time I got home the pain was gone. Grateful it had finally left I opened the fridge. Only to be met with an empty spot where my second favorite treat was.

I went crazy searching for them like a drowning man would search for a way to breath. By the time I had emptied the fridge I had found nothing! Not one chocolate covered strawberry. I put everything back and ran up to the suspects room.

There I found a horrible sight. I wanted to scream, I don't give a damn if it sounds girly to say that. I was horrified and disgusted. There lay Utau with a dreamy look in her eye, but the horrible part was there was the empty pack of chocolate covered strawberries.

She had chocolate around her mouth and in her hand was the last of the stolen treat half eaten. Noooo! This can't be happening. Why me why? She of all people know what happens when someone takes something I love. She popped the rest into her mouth, and that's when I lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>I WOULD HAVE UPDATED EARLIER OR YESTERDAY HAD I NOT BEEN HAVING TO RUN EVERYWHERE. I PERSONALLY AM NOT TO SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I ALSO FEEL THAT IM ADDING TO MUCH RANDOM THINGS HOWEVER THIS WAS MENT TO BE OF A MORE SERIOUS STORY BUT I GUESS ITS ALRIGHT O WELL ILL JUST IMPROVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS :D<strong>


	12. beauty through broken glass

**I dont own shugo chara! I do own a pair of comfy shorts and an extra big shirt that is huge on me, not that any of that has anything to do with anything . **

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Beauty Through Broken Glass<strong>

(Amu pov)

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I ran, I didn't even bother waiting for my ride. I ran and kept running as if I could escape my life if I just kept going. When I saw the safety of my sacred place my haven, I allowed my self to collapse. My legs felt unstable, just like me I thought to myself. My heart was beating fast, and my body ached. I didn't want to leave this place, and I wouldn't have if I didn't know that this would just worry my parents once again. This no them as in those that haunt me, would be the death of me. That was one thing I was positive of. Once I was home I made my way up the stairs feeling lost yet accepting of the fact that I was doomed. When I entered my room they were there but I felt as if I was done and that it didn't matter anymore. I sat on the bed, I was done with running , done with being scared, and done with caring. I lay there as they moved in on me. They knew I was done trying to fight them, I could see it in their eyes. The spark of excitement in their eyes and the smiles that were sadistic and seemed to gloat. "Look what we have here, a poor defeated little girl." One of them said, the others chuckled along. I didn't bother to speak, I knew something was gonna happen something worse than what Ive dealt with before. I didn't even have the words to pray anymore.

(Ikuto pov)

I had a sinking feeling in my gut, images of Amu flashed through my mind. I couldn't take it anymore why did I have this strange feeling that something would happen to her. I walked around, not caring where it was I was headed. Eventually I stopped in front of a house it was a pretty big house. My eyes widened as I spotted a name plate by the door, ( The Hinamori's) Amu...Hinamori. This is Amu's house, without even noticing I had walked up the steps and raised my hand to knock. Only then did I notice what I was doing, shrugging I knocked. Whats the worst that could happen. After about a minute I knocked again. Looking to the driveway I saw that no cars were there. I guess shes not home, I turned to walk away but I felt as if something in my gut was telling me I had to get in. Ignoring my gut feeling I took a step down the porch stairs. That's when I heard the sound of glass shattering. I turned and ran to the door and banged on it. "Amu ! Amu are you in there, open the damn door!" But no answer came, Some how once again I knew, she was in there. I checked the door too my luck and her being dense, the door was unlocked. I didn't stop to think I ran in and up the stairs. It felt as if something was pulling me to her. I heard laughter and whimpering, coming from the door at the end of the hall I barged in. only to see something so horrifying.

(Utau pov)

My brother had been very mad about the strawberries he went all dramatic on me. Even then I could care less, I had gotten kind of back to normal. Besides a few squeals here and there, I was currently writing a song that came to mind only moments ago. The bell had rang and I went to answer the door. Only to find the bitch who hurt my brother standing there. I glared at that little midget slut. "What the fuck do you want!" I spat. "Is Ikuto here?" When she said that my death aura increased. The stupid chibi didn't even flinch. "No And even if he was he wouldn't want to see the likes of you. So I suggest you get the hell out of here backstabber!"

(Rima pov)

Utau would never forgive me. I knew she hated me we used to be so close. I nodded at her then left, I hope one day I can be forgiven for my sins. But until then ill try my best to make it up to them and fix it. I knew Utau wasn't just mad about what I did to her brother although she was pissed about that. She was also mad cause she felt that I had betrayed her also. Because I had quite talking to her, I had reasons though.

(Outside pov)

Everyone was in a bad situation. They all were feeling lost, or torn, or scared. They felt as if some part of them had shattered, like glass. However maybe just maybe, there would come a time were there would be beauty through broken glass.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapters short, very short but I will not be updating till maybe tonight. Not sure, however Monday as in tomorow I will be getting back to updating twice. Just there is alot going on that is having me upset but anyways tomorow im getting back to focussing on me and this story.<strong>


	13. Red Sparrow Cage Of Glass

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA EXCEPT THE POEM PLOT AND CHAPTER NAMES. :) I GOT TO ACTUALLY MAKE A POEM FOR THIS CHAPTER AND WELL IT JUST CAME TO ME IT WASNT PLANNED BUT I WROTE IT AND YA LOVED IT.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Red Sparrow<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

My eyes were nearly popping out of there sockets. It looked as if I was walking into a horror film. Glass was literally frozen in the air, creating a wall of shattered glass. Amu was somehow pinned a foot of the ground, against the wall. She had a look of pain in her eyes, she looked terrified. I noticed she was bleeding I looked for the wounds.

Upon spotting it my eyes widened even more if possible. There right between her collar bone was the skeleton of a bird, carved into her skin and dripping with blood. I was trying to find a way past the glass to help her. When she screamed out my eyes shot to her.

It looked as though something I couldn't see was cutting her skin open. Slashes started to appear on her arms. Blood was dripping to the floor. Ignoring the glass I ran through it feeling sharp stings all over.

I didn't care I was gonna save her no matter what. Finally I had reached her I took her hand and pulled her to me and against my chest. I held her shaking body close to me in a way that was firm yet gentle. I had to get us out of here and somewhere safe.

That way I could treat our wounds. The glass had seemed to have multiplied. I held her closer and as I did so I heard the sound of laughter, looking around I didn't see no one. I covered her with my body, and walked backwards.

Using my back as a shield for her. I tried to comfort her by whispering words of reassurance, but I decided holding her close would have to be enough until we got out of here. Once out of the room I scooped her up in my arms cradling her close to my chest. I made my way down the stairs and out the door as quickly as I could.

It was getting dark and we were both cut up and covered in blood. Deciding it be best to call Utau and ask her to come pick us up. Sitting Amu down on the last step of the porch I got up to call Utau. As I was about to take a step away I felt a small hang grab mine.

Looking down I was met with the sight of Amu's terrified eyes. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I used one hand to rub her back while i used the other to call Utau. "Ikuto? Where are you?" came her voice after the second ring.

"Listen I need you to bring my car and pick me up OK?" I waited for her answer. "Um.. OK but where are you?" I glanced back at the numbers on the house. " 13175 Canterberry street, its close to the old amusement park the one that closed lat year."

Her reply was a simple OK. "And Utau.. hurry please but be careful." I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. Amu had started to moan in pain.

"Amu, don't worry I want you to know I believe you and I'm gonna help you OK?" I felt her nod against my chest. My mind wandered how the hell did all that happen! That was proof that she wasn't crazy or a liar.

It also proved I wasn't crazy either. To bad other people couldn't see them. I guess we really are alike. I smiled at that I wasn't alone I now had someone who could understand me.

"Iku..thank you." Amu mumbled I glanced down to find her sleeping. She cuddled closer and sighed. She looked so Innocent and cute. "What are you doing to me strawberry?"

I whispered in her air then kissed her soft cheek. I heard the engine of a car cut off, and looked up to see Utau getting out of the car. She walked towards us from the way her mouth dropped and her eyes widened i guessed she just noticed Amu's and mines appearance. "What the hell happened!" she yelled.

I glanced down at Amu, making sure she hadn't woken up. She hadn't looking up I quietly said id explain later. When we had gotten home, we immediately treated Amu's and mines wounds. I had placed Amu in my bed she hadn't woken up yet and I planned to let her rest as long as she needed too.

I then proceeded in cautiously trying to explain the crazy and far fetched sounding events. "I believe you Ikuto" to say I was surprised was a huge understatement. I was absorbing it still when Utau said something that scared me. "Ikuto a skeleton of a sparrow is a bad sign. It can mean death, or the loss of ones freedom. The fact that ghost did it is even worse."

I looked at her once again shocked. "Utau how... how do you know that?" She shrugged as if it was perfectly normal,"I had to do a report once on ominous meanings." I looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

I noticed her eyes held sadness. "Utau would you mind doing something for me?" She nodded in response. "could you research our situation?"

Immediately she said yes and ran off to do so. Her words about what the sparrows skeleton meant repeated in my mind. It mad my heart hurt, what is this feeling? I slowly made my way to my room to check on Amu. She was still asleep and had been the whole time.

I smiled when I saw her, she needed to rest so I was gonna let her sleep till she wanted to wake up. I sat on the edge of my bed I held her small hand. I guess all I could do for now is wait.

(Hinamori Midori)

I rushed home as soon as my friend informed me that she couldn't find Amu. When I got home I ran up to her room. I found it a mess glass everywhere and...blood. I held in my scream and tried to keep calm.

I called the police they said they were sending an officer to take my statement. When I had finished I couldn't keep my tears in any longer. I was afraid for my little girl. I called my husband and told him the news. He shouted he'd be there right away.

(outside pov)

Amu was dreaming about how Ikuto used his back to shield her. How his voice had been sweet and addicting, and how his arms made her feel safe. But the wonder of it all is that he didn't leave her. As she slept a poem ran through her mind.

She had never heard it before, but for some reason she knew it was very important.

(poem I wrote specifically for this chapter)

The red sparrow stays battering her wings. Trapped in a cage of glass taunted by monstrous things. Even if she could escape she wouldn't get far. Because there always watching, waiting, wanting, to stop her heart. Desperately she seeks a haven a place where she can be. Without having nightmares invade her dreams. Can any one save her? so she wont go it alone. Can anyone free her from her glass home? So she the little sparrow still battering against the cage slowly yet surely her color starts to change. Her feathers stained red by the blood of the dead. And soon the red sparrow will lose her will to fight. In the end it will cost her life. But after all that's what death craves. To devour her soul to gain from all the rage. Till then she the sparrow will stay Trapped, lost, hurt, and scared. Till the end of her days.

The moment he had took her hand and pulled her through Ikuto had set the red sparrow free from her glass cage. However would he be able to save her from death?

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS I ACTUALLY REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY MY POEM.<strong>


	14. Reach

** I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONG IN HERE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p> <strong>Chapter 14- Reach<strong>

(Amu pov)

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream I sighed. Wait this isn't my room! I stared down at my arms they were bandaged up. This must be Ikuto's room.

Standing up I glanced around for a clock, but there wasn't one. I walked out and into a hallway. I went down the stairs. I found Ikuto in a dining room, he was siting at the table with a girl.

They were writing notes off a laptop. I cleared my throat not wanting to be rude and just leave without saying thank you. They both looked up and I saw that the girls eyes were just as mesmerizing as Ikutos, The only difference being hers were a dark purple where as Ikutos was a midnight blue just like his hair. "Hi I'm Utau Ikuto's little sister. Im glad your OK. Ikuto must really li..." Ikuto covered her mouth.

I wonder what she was gonna say. "Nice to meet you Utau, and thank you for helping me." I smiled for the first time in a long time. Something about this Utau girl made me comfortable.

I turned to Ikuto, "Thank you for saving me I was sure that it was gonna end there. I really appreciate it but I must get going my parents are gonna be worried when they see my room." I turned to leave but was stopped by Ikuto. "You can't go back there, your house is haunted and there after you."

I turned to face him and looked him in the eye. "Ikuto my house isn't the problem, its me they follow me, no matter where I am, they will be there. Its like you they follow you to, but for some reason you can't see them unless your angry. I see them wherever they are.

Besides that Ive been dealing with them since I was born, and my parents will if they haven't already call the police." He stared at me for a while then finally said, "Fine but ill drive you home its to late to walk. What are you gonna tell your parents?" I nodded I really did have to come up with a lie to tell them.

"Ill think of something on the way." The ride to my house was silent, when we pulled up I noticed there was a cop car parked out front. Ikuto whistled "you weren't kidding." Without answering I scrambled out of the car and ran in. Ikuto had skipped the scrambling and nearly tripping part, but followed along.

I was mentally cursing myself, the whole ride home I still hadn't come up with an excuse. I was toast burnt grounded toast. I found my parents and the police officer in the living room. My mother was siting on the couch in tears.

The officer was sitting on a chair in front of her note pad and pen in hand writing. As for my father he was pacing back and forth. I could tell he had been yelling, due to the fact his face was red. Fact about my father is his face turns red only when hes been yelling.

"Mom don't cry please I'm right here." As soon as I spoke three heads snapped towards me. Each face held a different emotion. My moms held relief, my fathers anger, and the officer a bored look.

"Where the hell were you?" My father demanded. I flinched at the disappointment in his voice. "Amu had a... episode, and called me because I have the same problem. I took her to my house to treat her wounds. I'm very sorry, we were discussing are mental illness and lost track of time. She had been scared so we left in a hurry, and well she forgot her phone."

I turned to Ikuto. He had a respectful look on his face as he said it. His eyes seemed to say you can trust me. When my parents were talking to the officer I mouthed thank you to Ikuto. In response he smirked and mouthed you owe me.

Well I'm screwed, I was thinking this as the officer was talking to me. Something about to call my parents next time, with that he left. I was had just opened my mouth to tell Ikuto he could leave now. When my mother told him he should stay for dinner.

I didn't get a chance to say no. I got distracted when I heard my father mutter something along the lines of, " and so I can tell you how I feel about daughter stealing boys." I was relieved that Ikuto hadn't seemed to have heard that part. I was hoping Ikuto would decline, no more like praying.

"That would be lovely Mr and Mrs Hinamori Id love to stay for dinner."Ikuto said politely. Everyone was oblivious to the fact I didn't want this. They also seemed to not notice my glares.

Sighing I made my way to the dining room. Dragging my feet, and glaring at the ground the whole way there. When I had taken my seat, I noticed Ikuto and my father seemed to be staring each other down. I could tell my father didn't like Ikuto or, the fact he'd be staying for dinner.

Finally someone who agrees with me. That's when it hit me a wonderful plan that couldn't fail. I grinned evilly at the thought. Lets see if you will ever come around after my father deals with you.

I laughed evilly in my mind of course, it be weird if I did that out loud. I left after that to help mama with dinner. Like always she knew I was up to something. She laughed when I told her my plan.

"Well honey if he does stick around that's how you know he really cares and is a good one." She said that with a smile, the kind that told me she had a secret. "Ewe mom! I don't like him like that. He's just an annoying friend!" I said in a defensive tone.

Once again she smiled, only this one seemed to say she thought I was lying. But it wasn't..was it? No definitely not! I told myself. We both dropped the subject, and managed to cook dinner in 30 minutes. Walking into the dinning room, I nearly dropped the platter of chili dogs.

I had found my father and Ikuto laughing together. What the hell! how...but they were supposed to be not getting along! I nearly died when I saw they were looking at an album of my child hood pictures. My mother mouthed sorry, but her eyes didn't seem to say that.

In fact they seem to laugh and say I told ya so! I was blushing redder then a firetruck. My plan had failed, I had left them alone on purpose. My reason being, I thought my dad would scare him away. How did my plan end, in my dad showing him my baby pictures. Epic fail!

It seemed my plan made everything worse. I sat the platter on the table, and sunk as low as I could in my chair. I wish I could disappear right now. Even the ghost that was standing in the corner watching, shook his head and had a look of pity on his face.

You know your situation is bad, when someone who wants you dead feels sorry for you. I sank lower in my chair. This was gonna be a painfully long night. How the fuck did Ikuto manage to get my dad to like him.

My father was the boyfriend killer type. He scared any boy who so much as glanced my way. The type of dad that made boys run in fear. He even made a few cry.

Its the only reason I ever brought any guys home, to meet him. He was supposed to be like my own personal guy repellent. He became even more frightening after Tadase had hurt me, so why change now?

If any of the girls at school found out Ikuto and I were friends, they would go all bitch mode on me. This was bad, I had enough trouble dealing with my stupid fan club. I try so hard to be Invisible and cold. This could ruin all my hard work.

I picked at my food feeling lost. "Amu, are you alright honey? you seem worried. Is something wrong?" My mom asked, me in a worried tone.

As always she could tell when something was off. I shook my thoughts from my mind. "No mom. I'm fine just tired that's all." I tried to reassure her.

However I could tell from the look she gave me she didn't believe me, but would get it out of me later. Ikuto stood up, bowed politely to my parents. Then said, "Thank you Mr and Mrs Hinamori for having me. The food was very good, and I really had a great time. But I should get going its late and I need to prepare for school tomorrow."

As he said that he smiled. He smiled a smile that practically screamed, trust me! I'm a nice, responsible guy, and to top it off I have the looks of a god. Ha nice try even with that smile I knew he was a flirtatious rebel.

I glanced at my parents, and nearly died. They were buying all of it, no I was hoping they would see through his act. I stood up and walked Ikuto to the to out the door and to his car. He turned so fast I tripped and nearly fell backwards.

I say nearly because, he had grabbed my by the waist and pulled me close. I was surprised and frozen stiff. "You know if you wanted a hug so badly you could have just asked Amu-koi." I immediately turned red and jumped away when he said that.

"I didn't want a hug I tripped! You...You perverted cat!" He stared at me for a few seconds then burst out in a laughing fit. "Pshh... perv...perverted..cat" he said between laughs. OK so ill admit I wasn't really thinking when I blurted that out.

"Shut up." I mumbled, I'm sure I was redder than a cherry at the moment. "Ill see you tomorrow strawberry" With that he got into his car and sped off. Leaving my blushing and sputtering out insults. Finally I walked back in and closed the door.

Turning around I saw my mom, I jumped slightly from being startled. "You to are so cute together." She said that with the biggest grin Ive ever seen on her face. "We are not together!" I yelled, I felt the heat in my cheeks.

I have never blushed as much as I have recently, in my whole life. "I know that honey but one day you might." I wanted to yell ya right! But refrained from doing so. She must have seen the disbelief in my eyes.

"You know your father and I were once like you and Ikuto. He would tease me all the time, and I would yell at him. I hated it, and found it annoying. However over summer vacation, I found myself missing his teasing. Later on he told me why he had always teased me."

I was shocked, and wanted to know what my father had told her. "Mama What did papa say? Why did he tease?" She motioned for me to lean in closer, then whispered "I wont tell."

I glared, "Why not?" I whined. "Because you will have to reach out to Ikuto, and find out for yourself." Her eyes glistened with mischief. Walking into my room, I shut the door. "reach out to Ikuto... find out yourself she says" I mumbled in a mocking tone.

Pshh as if...nope not gonna happen. I waved my hands frantically as if that would prove I wasn't gonna. The words reach echoed through my mind. Ikuto..had reached out to me.

More then that he saved me, and believed in me. Instead of just leaving me he had taken care of me. I found my view on Ikuto changing. His voice that was annoying, now sounded beautiful.

When I thought of him now...my heart begins to beat faster. What is this...this feeling. A song came to my mind, my favorite song. I grabbed my I-pod, scrawled down the list, and hit the play button when I found what I wanted.

I Knew this song by heart and sang along.

( I do not own this song. Play this song its truly awesome its my favorite.)

**Beauty Through Broken Glass** :By Eyes set to kill-

Glass hailed from the sky tonight  
>I couldn't hide to save my life.<br>Standing drenched from open wounds.  
>You took my hand, and pulled me through.<p>

I want to give you everything  
>Ill give you my all because you gave me<br>You gave me your lips  
>a gentle kiss<br>the medicine to cure my pain

listen to all this glass shatter.  
>once peirced my ears and made them bleed.<br>Now sounds so beautiful  
>Cause you're beatiful.<br>You're beautiful.

I want to give you everything  
>Ill give you my all because you gave me<br>You gave me your lips  
>a gentle kiss<br>the medicine to cure my pain

I want to give you everything  
>Ill give you my all because you gave me<br>You gave me your lips  
>a gentle kiss<br>the medicine to cure my pain

I put the song on repeat. I was in listening to it for the third time when I slipped into sleep.

(Time skip)

I woke up at 6:20 am. I took a shower, then dressed in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. The shirt was a simple white sweater. Its neckline covered my color bone. As for my neck the bruises were way lighter but still noticeable.

I used cover up and covered them. When I was satisfied I brushed my long hair out, then slipped on my shoes. I headed down stairs and to the kitchen. Grabbing a apple I read the note my mom left on the fridge.( Amu I had to leave Early love you have fun at school. And be careful.)

I put the note down and walked toward the door munching on my apple. I heard them whispering from behind me. Once in front of the door I turned to face the pest. "Look I really don't have time for your silly games. I have better things to do." I faked a yawn and stared at them with a board look as they glared.

With that I turned satisfied I flipped my hair and made my way out. I smirked all the way as I walked to school. I was done letting them push me around. If they wanted to play, Then id play right back.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE ON HERE.<strong>


	15. Undecided

**Its been a while well like 2 days almost yikes. I dont own shugo chara!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Undecided<strong>

(Amu pov)

I walked into first period, only to be ran into by someone. It was a childish looking girl. "Yaya is very sorry!" The girl said in a way to hyper and loud voice.

"um... its OK" I said dumbfounded by the way this girl talked. I mean who talks in third person. "What your name? mines is Yuiki Yaya. But you can just call me Yaya!" It took me a second to figure out what she had said. She had said it all so fast it sounded like she was speaking gibberish.

When I had deciphered what it is she was saying, I mumbled "Amu." That's when she tackled me to the ground once again. Only this time she was squeezing me in a hug. What the is she trying to kill me? "Um can... you ...get...off. " I was gasping as I tried to get the words out.

She immediately jumped off, "I'm sorry Amu-chi! Just Yaya was happy to finally find you!" I looked at the strange girl, I hid my confusion from my face. "Um not to be rude or anything, but do I know you? Cause I'm sure I would have well remembered if I did. Or better yet How exactly do you know me?" Her grin didn't falter once as I asked her this. "My mom works for your mom. When Yaya heard there was a nice girl at school Yaya wanted to be best friends with Amu-chi."

I stared at the girl, Once again I was baffled at by the way she spoke in third person. So this was who Mrs , Yuiki was talking about. I cocked my head to the left, studying the strange girl. She wasn't at all what I expected. Shrugging I walked to my seat. "See you later Amu-chi!" She had piratically screamed as she walked out of the classroom.

I could hear my classmates already gossiping. Too make matters worse, Ikuto had just walked in. In stead of just sitting in his seat, which was two seats to my right. He decides to come and stand right in front of my desk. His actions had caused everyone to stop talking and watch. I glared up at him for drawing attention. "What do you want Ikuto?" I asked making sure I wore a blank face. "Aww Amu- koi don't be so cold. I just wanted to say thank you for dinner last night." He whined.

Immediately I turned red, I could feel all eyes on me. Looking around I saw all the girls glaring, and all the boys looking at me sadly. "I am not your koi." I mad sure I pronounced each word, as if it would make him get it. He was wearing a stupid smirk, I was so tempted to rip it off his face. "Don't be embarrassed Amu-koi." Immediately the whole class got loud with gossip. Stupid cat! He knew I wouldn't want to cause a scene.

He wore a face that said he had won. Obviously denying wouldn't work with this jerk. I swear I'm gonna get that damn perverted cat back. Somehow I had gotten stuck on calling him a cat. For some reason he reminded me of a big cat.

He finally made his way to his seat . Last night I had realized my mom was right. I was somehow starting to like Ikuto. Because of that realization I was hoping to avoid him.

However when it became apparent that wouldn't work I gave up. I was thankful for the fact that annoying slut Saya wasn't here. She would just piss me off claiming I stole her Ikuto. It was clear as day he didn't like her. I tried to get through class ignoring the fact that Ikuto was two seats away from me, but staring the entire time. How the teacher remained oblivious to this I don't know.

(Utau pov)

Today was the day me and Kukai, would be going on our date. We had decided to go to the beach after school. I had packed my beach back last night and left it in my locker this morning. When I told Ikuto last night that I would be home late, I noticed how he smirked.

I knew he was planning on asking Amu to come over. I could tell he really liked her. I just hope we can find away to save her. I felt bad that for years now I thought my brother was hallucinating, when all along it was ghost.

I would make it up to him somehow I promised myself this. Every time I would see Kukai around school I would grin like a fool. I was so happy that I couldn't pay attention to anything in class. It was now almost time for lunch.

(Ikuto pov)

I was having so much fun teasing Amu. I love the way she turned redder than a rose. However my mind would always wonder to the fact I needed to find away to save her. I had not known her long yet I knew very well that I liked her. From that first time I had saw her, she had made me feel like my old self.

Although whenever i saw her part of me wanted her, while part of me said she would just leave in the end. Just like my parent had, and Rima. I had wanted to be the one Amu lets in, from the second I saw her that is how I felt. I was intrigued by her I wanted to figure her out.

But I still was battling with my self. I was undecided on what to do. I knew one thing for sure, I would help her with the ghost. How I had no clue, but I knew I had to do it.

Whether it goes further than that I wouldn't know till I figured things out. I was so absorbed in my thought I didn't hear when the bell rang. I only noticed when have the class had left. Standing I gathered my things, and left heading toward the cafeteria.

When I had gotten my tray, I searched the room for Utau. I had found her sitting with Amu, some weird girl eating a cake bigger than her, and Kukai. I sat across from Amu. But I didn't glance at her or speak.

Instead I started to eat. After about 6 minutes i took a chance and glanced up. Amu was staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. I looked up to see nothing there. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I heard a hissing noise.

It had confirmed my thoughts of it being a ghost. Amu stood up and slowly started to back away. Everyone at our table was watching her with confused expressions. That's when I saw recognition enter Utau's eyes.

Amu then turned and walked out of the cafeteria. I told the others id check on her and for them to stay there. I didn't wait for a reply, I just took off. After about ten minutes of running around I had finally found her. She was cringing away from something that I couldn't see but knew was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Review are appriciated :) <strong>


	16. Dont Belong

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Dont belong<strong>

(Amu pov)

When I had sat down, to eat my lunch. I was hoping to get some peace. So far today I had been glared at, questioned, and followed by my fan club. This was all Ikuto's fault.

I was gonna get him back for all of this. I was picturing hanging the cat from a tank full of sharks. When Yaya sat down causing my ridiculous images to disappear. "Yaya aren't you gonna eat?" I asked as I noticed she didn't bring a tray.

In response she open her bag and pulled out A humongous cake. How...how did she..oh forget it. Next came Utau and some weird guy with her. Unconsciously I searched the cafeteria. When my brain caught up with my actions, I face palmed myself.

Looking up I realized the three people at my table, were looking at me weirdly. I cleared my throat as if to snap them out of their thoughts. Utau spoke after a few seconds. "Amu this is Kukai" she pointed to the one person I didn't know at our table.

He gave me a thumbs up and smiled a toothy grin. "Um...Hi?" I said it more like a question. Utau was looking at Yaya, who could barley be seen behind the huge half finished cake in front of her. "Oh...this is.." Yaya cut in. "I'm Yaya, Yuiki! Its nice to meet you all!"

I covered my ears. I was gonna lose my hearing if she kept yelling. However no matter how annoying she had been all day. I found it nearly impossible to be cold toward this strange girl.

Maybe it was the fact that she reminded me of...I shook the thought away, knowing it would bring tears. Nine years and that was one thing I still couldn't deal with. That's when Ikuto had sat down across from me. However unlike what I was expecting to happen, he didn't so much as utter a word or even glance at me.

I felt a slight pang of disappointment before I mentally slapped myself. That's when I saw something red drip down onto the table. Only when it had turned to mist and disappear, did I finally dare to glance up. When I did I was immediately stuck in the memories of that day I had ran into Tadase and met Ikuto.

There on the ceiling was the same bloody inhuman monster. It smiled at the fact I was terrified. Slowly he opened its mouth to reveal sharp pointy teeth. Slowly he let his tongue slither out, the tongue that belonged to a monster.

This was not a ghost but a demon. I knew I had to get a grip on myself, there were far to many people around. Slowly I stood up taking a step back, as the demons tongue slithered toward me in a sickening manner. Each step I took back it inched toward me.

This went on for a few seconds. I had finally had enough with this game. I walked out as calmly as I possibly could. As soon as I had made it out the door, I took off running.

I could hear its laughter which made my blood run cold. I knew he was enjoying chasing me down. I had been running for quite sometime before I rounded a corner. There was basically nowhere left to run.

I went as far as i could before turning. My back was up against a tree. The beast was waiting about 12 feet away. I kept my eyes locked with his, he smiled a twisted smile that made me flinch.

The demon started to crawl toward me in a sickening creepy way. Within only 15 seconds he had closed the distance between us. I closed my eyes as if I could will it to leave. I was just about to peek my eyes open when I felt my clothes being grabbed and pulled.

As I peeked my eyes open, I immediately cringed back. The demon was right in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. I scooted side ways so my back was now not against the tree the demon had moved along with me. Smiling it began to move his face closer to mines.

I leaned back trying to avoid it, what was it trying to do kiss me! It chuckled at my lame attempt to avoid his face. I was still attempting to lean away from the monsters nearing face, when I was pulled from its grasps.

Ikuto had his arms wrapped around me protectively. I was shocked when the demon decided to speak. His voice was beautiful and alluring. The type of voice that makes you wish to do its owners biding.

" Come to me child, you do not belong in this world. Leave your cage my red sparrow, end your suffering and join me." Ikuto had tightened his grip around me. "Leave her, I wont let you have he!" Ikuto said in a way that snapped me out of my trance.

"fool! you can not claim or save that which is not meant to be." The demon said this as he disappeared. What did it mean I do not belong to this world? His words lingered in my mind, The cold feel of death remained as well.

I turned to face Ikuto "Thank you Ikuto." He stared at me with a blank face, then nodded. With that he turned and walked away. I was confused, did I do something wrong.

I felt hurt, is this how others feel when I act cold toward them? the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I slowly mad my way to music class. Once there I sunk in my seat, questions running through my head.

My emotions were almost overwhelming. However I managed to make sure I kept them in check and showed nothing. The teacher informed us that Monday we would all be performing solos. In front of all of the school, it had been a while since I had played.

I had nearly forgotten the feel of the ivory keys beneath my fingers. It was one way I got my emotions out. When I played it felt as if my emotions flowed through me and out in my music. Right now I felt the need for the familiar feeling of venting. I longed for the feeling of freedom that came as I played.

(Time skip)

Ikuto had avoided and ignored me the rest of the time at school. It hurt, I know I had wanted distance but now I wasn't so sure. I had dropped my bag by the front door, and made my way upstairs. Instead of going to my room, I went to the door at the end of the hall.

Slowly I opened the door, and entered the room. I had not been in this room in over 6 months. And yet it managed to remain dust free. I walked in and closed the door looking around the room that knew me well.

This room had seen my emotions, it had witnessed what no one else had. I took my seat in front of the piano. I brushed my fingers lightly against the keys. Immediately I felt the familiar calmness that only playing could bring me.

And then I began to play. I didn't play from a music sheet, in fact I had closed my eyes. I played a song that told a story, my story to be exact. It told of a girl who was scared no terrified, hurt, lost, and alone. It told of a secret a dark haunting secret she held.

It told of how she had been hurt many times. It seemed to cry out in a way that this guarded girl could never do. Then the melody shifted as my thoughts went to Ikuto. The way he mad me feel safe, not so alone, and happy.

The way he teased me, the way it hurt when he ignored me. But most of all it told how I longed for him. Slowly I let the melody come to an end. I sat there staring at the picture frame that sat on top of the piano.

Immediately the memories of her flooded through me, bringing tears to my eyes. Then again it was something I knew would happen. I slid off the bench and layed down in a fetal position. I had stayed there unmoving, my tears had dried out.

However this did not stop the silent sobs from wrenching through me. I would stay where I was until I got a grip on myself. Or at least pretended I knew I would never really be OK.


	17. In Dreams There Lays Truth

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA! I HOPE YOU HAVE A SWEET TIME.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- In dreams There Lays truth<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I had just made it home, I had decided to practice for Monday. I had learned that we would all be playing in front of the whole school. I already had a song in mind, but I wanted to make sure I didn't mess up. I found my thoughts drifting to Amu. What was she doing right now? Is she safe? So many questions. I felt bad that I had ignored her, but I knew it was better this way until I figured some things out. It hurt though, not knowing what was going on with her right now. I practiced for a while, but then I got extremely bored. Utau was on her date and wouldn't be home for a long time. So I decided to take a nap. Closing my eyes I drifted off to dream land.

(Ikuto's dream)

I was in a maze, wandering around and around. That is until I saw a golden door. On this door there were pictures etched in. On the top half of the door there were angels. On the bottom half, however there were horrible twisted images of demons. I reached for the handle, only for it to open on its own. Cautiously I made my way inside, only to stop in my tracts. There was Amu dressed in a red dress. She had red wings coming out of her back, altogether she looked beautiful. However she had a metal color around her neck. There was a chain connected to the color. There siting on a throne was a demon covered in blood. He held the chain to Amu's collar. He let out a chuckle, causing me to flinch I was scared. "So do you still wish to try to save that which belongs to me human fool?" When he spoke immediately I was hit with recognition. This was the same demon from earlier, now I got a look at what it was Amu had saw. I looked over to Amu, she was sitting on the ground next to his throne. She had her head on his lap. He smiled down at her petting her hair. I wanted to yell for him to keep his hands off of her. But before I could I was surprised in less than a blink of an eye, the demon had changed into a man. The man stood pulling Amu up by her collar. She moaned in pain, But smiled afterward. "Amu, you know what you must do right?" The demon cooed to her. She nodded slightly before turning towards me. She was about to walk toward me when the demon put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He looked at me and smirked, then turned to Amu and kissed her. I snapped , charging at him..

(End of dream)

I shot up in my bed, I had sweat all over me. I got up and made my way to the bathroom to take a cold shower. It was just a dream right? so why is it that I feel uneasy?

(Amu pov)

I had finally left that room to take a shower. Just as I had finished getting dressed, I heard the ringing of my door bell. I pulled the door open, only to be shocked speechless.


	18. Shocked and Lip locked

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :) i ALMOST DIDNT UPLOAD TODAY BECAUSE EVERYTIME I HAD IT TYPED SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN AND ID HAVE TO RETYPE IT ALL. BUT I DIDNT WANT TO KEEP YA ALL WAITING.**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 18-shocked and lip locked<strong>

(Amu pov)

It was Monday the day the music class would perform. Friday therapy had gone the same as the first session. Saya had come back and declared me her love rival. I tried to explain to her that Ikuto and I were not dating.

Tried being the word, the slutty bitch wouldn't listen. Utau, Yaya, and me had become friends over the weekend. Though I still kept my facade on most of the time. Ikuto was giving me whiplash, he would be cold and ignore me.

Then once in a while he would start a small conversation. As for demons and ghost it wasn't as bad just teasing here and there. I had learned Ikuto had music class, he played the violin. I was walking the other night, when I stumbled across him playing in the moonlight.

I had never heard something so beautiful, in fact Ive never seen someone as beautiful as him either. However when he had noticed me he put his violin away. Without so much as one word he walked away. After that night I gave up on trying to open up to him.

I mean he was the one who wanted to get close to me in the first place. And now that I'm trying he acts cold? What a jerk! My mind screamed that but my heart screamed so cute! Every one who had music class was behind the stage waiting for their turn. I felt a bit hurt when I noticed Ikuto was talking to everyone.

Well everyone with the exception of me. I tried to convince myself I didn't care, however it didn't change the fact that I did care. Finally it was time for my class to play. I needed to get my emotions out.

After twenty minutes the whole class had gone except me. Now it was my turn, I walked over and took a seat in front of the piano. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and started to play.

(Ikuto pov)

I was talking to my new friend Nagihiko. He is bad ass with a guitar! We were talking about which instruments complimented each other best. I heard Amu being called to the stage, however I was trying very hard to not pay attention.

That is until I heard a beautiful yet haunting melody. I gave up and walked to the side of the stage, Nagi following also. I was mesmerized I could almost picture the story behind the song. Looking at Amu she seemed relaxed and at peace.

Her eyes were closed and her face gave nothing away. But I could feel the emotions flowing through the song. Looking around I noticed everyone seemed to be experiencing the same effect. Some had tears in their eyes and others were awe struck.

But everyone had one thing in common, their eyes were glued to her and none dared to speak. Not once did she open those eyes, Not once did her face change. If anyone ever had doubted how amazing she was, they wouldn't now. She didn't end it with a big finish or even ease it to an end.

Instead she ended it abruptly, leaving everyone desperate for more. She stood and as soon as she did the crowed stood and went wild. I had never heard something so amazing and mesmerizing. I was up next, and after hearing Amu play I felt a bit nervous.

She was walking back stage, when she paused right next to me. "Ikuto I know you don't like me, but I just wanted to say good luck." She started to walk away, but I wasn't gonna let her. Not with her thinking I didn't like her.

I snaked my arms around her waist from behind. Whispering "Amu I never said I don't like you. In fact I like you more than I ever have any one else." She turned to face me shock written all over her face.

"You mean.." I didn't let her finish. Instead I crushed her lips with mine. I wouldn't stop not until she kissed back. Closing her eyes after a few seconds she began to kiss me with the same amount of force I was using.

For the fourth time I heard my name being called to play. Reluctantly I walked on the stage. The whole time I played I kept my eyes on Amu. When I had finished I ignored the crowed cheering.

I went straight to my strawberry , pulling her into another kiss. This time I had deepen the kiss, that is until someone interrupted. By coughing I turned to glare at the jerks who interrupted me. There standing there was all of our friends smirking as if they knew this would happen all along.

And then Amu smiled everyone eyes widened slightly. After they had all gotten over their shock, we went to Amu's place. Nagi, Kukai , Utau, and Yaya kept teasing us. Amu didn't seem to care, and neither did I.

I had never been this happy. Amu had slowly started to open up. We were all laughing and talking when the door bell rang. I followed Amu to answer the door.

When she opened the door Amu froze in fear. I was confused, when I looked out the door There was a blond girly looking boy standing in the door way.


	19. contest!

OK so you know how this is gonna be a trilogy right? well if you don't now you do :) anyways the next book will be released 6/25/2011 so it's not that far away anyways I'm not done with this book yet. However the whole point in this note is this. The first five people who review adding there

name-

name they want-

description of them self-

weapon they would like-

and age they wish to have-

will get to be in the next story. However only if you wish to be in it. Also you have to not mind maybe getting killed of later in the book.

However there is another thing I must add the first person to guess the animal I'm thinking of will get to be a character who gets to kiss Ikuto in the story ;) lols but it will be a small role.

so here's hints

colors black and white.

are many types but you just have to guess the main name for them.

3. and three this may give it away (waddle)


	20. Revelations

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- Revelations<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I was about to ask what was going on, that is until someone else asked for me. "Tadase what the hell are you doing here?" I turned to see Amu's father. He looked pissed his whole face was red.

I saw that everyone had come to see what was going on. They all stood there confused just like me. Finally Amu snapped, just before the blond started to open his mouth. "Leave me alone Tadase!"

She slammed the door in his face. When she turned and looked at everyone, she burst into tears. Running up the stairs I followed her, we were now in a room. It was completely empty except for the piano in the middle of the room.

She sat down on the bench still crying. She placed her fingers on the keys gently then she started to play. I sat beside her, I wouldn't interrupt her while she played. The song held pain, bad memories, and sorrow.

When the song ended her tears had almost dried up completely. I pulled her into my arms. "Amu you don't have to tell what happened." She gripped onto me tighter I felt her nod her head.

I knew she would tell me when she was ready. We were about to go back downstairs standing I held her hand and I didn't plan on letting go. The door slammed shut before we had gotten to it. Oh shit! Was all I could think.

We ran to the door pulling and twisting at the knob. I kept one of her hands in mine the whole time. Laughing that's what we heard next. Turning I saw ghostly figures all around the room.

And in the center of the room there stood the same demon. Amu whimpered and buried her head into my chest. I doubt they were here to invite us to a tea party. Nope were gonna die!

That kept going through my mind, but I wasn't gonna let them get Amu. " Ikuto they want me not you. I couldn't stand if they hurt you." She tried to take a step toward them , but I wouldn't let her.

"No Amu I wont let them have you. I wont let anyone or thing hurt you." More laughter sounded around us. " Fool you should listen to her. We can't kill but we can hurt you to the point you wish to die! So be a good boy and give Amu back to us."

I looked at her what did it mean back to us. "Amu be a good girl and come back. The demon said in a seductive voice. I held her tighter, I wouldn't let her go.

"What do you mean?" Amu whispered it but it was clear they heard. "My dear you have always belonged to me. You were never meant for this world, after all you are not human." Her eyes widened and so had mine, if she isn't human then what... I trailed off.

An image of Amu from the dream, red wings, cat like eyes, beautiful but scary. But what does that make her? The demon must have read my mind. "Yes boy you have seen her true form in your dreams. Though she has yet to see for herself."

I looked at Amu she looked at me scared her eyes begging me for an answer. "Amu dear you are a demon. You have never belonged to this world and never will. You should have known after all, didn't Ami try to warn you."

Amu grabbed her head her legs giving out. I kept my hold on her and held her up. "Ami... you it was you that took Ami?" Amu had tears and a broken look in her eyes.

"No unfortunately she destroyed herself. It was such a pity to she was meant to protect you though so she was replaceable." The demon smirked the whole time he said this. "replaceable... you bastard she was my big sister.

And because of you she is gone, I sufferd all my life. I let you push me around, I don't give a damn who you are but get the hell out of my house!" When she yelled the last part, red feathers flew all at the ghost and demons. They disappeared as the feathers hit them.

"Don't worry Amu dare ill be back and I will have you. This I swear you belong to me. You can't escape what you are my sparrow." With that we were left alone Amu had collapsed.


	21. Sant Clause?

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR A CHICKEN NAME GOOSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 -Santa clause?<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I had told her parents she fainted after she ran upstairs. Everyone was waiting for her to wake up, they were all in the living room. I however didn't leave her side, I held her hand. I was still confused if Amu wasn't human, could we be together. I was going back and forth when she woke up. Immediately she threw her arms around me. I gladly wrapped my arms around her waist. I guess that answers my question. I wasn't gonna let her go, and I definitely wont let no one take her from me. I pulled back only for a second, she leaped into my arms and kissed me. After we calmed down we walked down stairs hand in hand. Everyone asked if she was alright which she lied and said ya to. We all continued to talk, after we noticed it was already 11:00 pm we decided we would hang out at lunch. Me and Utau were the last to leave Utau wanted to know what really happened where as I wanted to ask her on date. Sadly I didn't get a chance , oh well there's tomorrow. In the car Utau asked a million questions. Apparently she thought it was so cool that Amu had powers. We had gotten home and both fell asleep after a million questions from Utau. Once again I had a strange dream.

(Ikuto dream)

There was a girl I had never met, she looked older than me. "Who are you?" She looked at me with eyes that seemed familiar. Then it hit me Amu had the same features and eyes. "Ami?" The girl nodded slightly. "Your Ikuto?" I nodded as she had seconds before. "I need to warn you, you must save Amu. They wont kill her, but they wont have to. She is not from earth. She is from the underworld, a half blood. She was born from death. I was her protector but when I went against him by telling her... well I ended up here. But Ikuto you must know this sometimes saving her isn't always what you may think. I wish I could tell you what I mean but I can't"

(End of dream)

I was about to ask questions when I woke up.

*Time skip*

(Amu pov)

I was sitting at the lunch table with Ikuto and our friends. I couldn't believe I actually had friends and Ikuto. I think I love him! We had been together for almost a week. It would be a week on Monday, so 3 days. I know we haven't known each other long but I have feelings for him I could only describe as love. We were sitting around joking, when Saya came up to our table. "Hey freak , guess what I heard." I glared and shrugged. "Oh well I bet you will care once I tell you." I knew this was another attack cause she was jealous. "What the hell is it slut?" She smirked, "I met someone and he was very interesting." I looked at her like she was the idiot I always thought she was. "His name was... Tadase." My face froze no please don't say it. My mind raced a million miles an hour. As she smirked I knew right away what she had learned. Tadase just wanted to ruin my life! "I learned that you dated him, and.." Here it comes "And that he was your only friend since elementary school. OHOHOHOH." I relaxed so he didn't tell her thank god. "Shut up your not Santa, although you could have fooled me." Everyone burst into laughter at what I had said. She stomped of glaring at everyone. Maybe Tadase isn't that bad. Nah who am I kidding stupid prick!

(Rima pov)

I had bumped into some blond idiot who was moping around. "Watch it loser." He looked at me he looked as if he felt the same way I had. "Whats wrong with you?" I didn't expect an answer but he surprised me. After he had finished I realized we were in the same boat. "Tadase how a bout we help each other out. We could get them to forgive us and make it up to them both." Immediately his eyes lit up. He was a bit annoying but not like I had anyone else to help me.


	22. Alluring Demon

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SLOWLY SHE BECOMES DEATH:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 22 Alluring Demon-<strong>

(Amu pov)

Embarrassed? Big time understatement. How could this of happened, I stood in awkward silence. My face red, my gaze down cast, and my hands fidgeting. Great now what will everyone think of me. This was all his fault stupid Ikuto! All were silent or maybe to shocked to speak. I didn't dare look up to check the fact no one spoke made the embarrassment worse. " Y-you and Ikuto..." Kukai trailed off. I looked at Ikuto he didn't seem like he cared at all. I would get revenge that was for sure. "You guys are watching..." Utau also trailed off. Finally I managed to choke out a reply "So ...I guess the secrets out now." I stated quietly. "I can't believe your into that type of thing!" Kukai said with a huge grin. A grin that said he was gonna yell my secret to the world. "S-so what I li-like romantic movies." I said trying key word trying to sound like I wasn't embarrassed. "Well whatever I guess since you're a girl its OK . But... Haha Ikuto you were all into the chick flick." Ikuto glared at Kuakai but then shrugged it off. How is it that I'm embarrassed yet he is all calm. We were all in my room when I heard the sound of my piano being played. It had been a week since the last ghost encounter. They hadn't even been watching me lately. Kuakai looked at me with a very confused expression on his face. "I thought no one else was home?" I couldn't say anything, . Luckily my door bell rang. I opened the door, only to find no one there. Hmmm stupid pranksters! great now i sound like my mom. I was heading upstairs to deal with the still playing piano. When I got up there however I found Kukai and Utau staring at the picture that sat on the piano. Frantically I grabbed the picture. Making sure nothing happened to it I sat it back and glared at the two. Don't ever go in here again! " I said angrily. They stared at me afraid, good they should be scared. "Amu calm down OK they didn't know better." Ikuto said while grasping my hand. "Amu your eyes..." Kukai trailed of looking even more scared. What about my eyes? "Amu your eyes are red!" Ikuto stated with a shocked tone. I ran to my bathroom to find what he had said was true. What the hell is happening. The demons words echoed in my head. "I am one of them aren't I ?" I asked my reflection wearily. I felt arms wrap around my waist but there was only my reflection in the mirror. when I blinked an image appeared of a man he wore a twisted smile. "Yes your one of us I tried to warn you. Wouldn't it be best to be where you truly belong." He whispered in my ear seductively. He was very alluring as was his voice. His blue eyes held red rings around them. His hair as black as a ravens feathers. For some reason I couldn't bring my self to move, my mind screamed dangerous and evil. However my body screamed listen to him do what he says. He smirked upon noticing my torn expression. "Come with me Amu ill show you who you really are. You wont have to suffer anymore. I can show you things I'm sure you will love." He once again whispered in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. Whether they were due to fear or pleasure I have no clue maybe both. I felt compelled to listen and follow. His touch sent shocks of fire through me, what is this feeling. Who is this demon that has me felling like a puppet? I flinched slightly as his lips pressed against my neck, his hands slid from my waist to my hips. I lost my strength and fell back against him. Slowly I lost consciousness.

(Ikuto pov)

We had explained everything to Kukai, and well he took it like an idiot would. "Really? that's so cool!" he said with his famous huge grin. Utau and I face palmed at his reaction. How was any of that even remotely cool. I went to go find Amu when she wasn't in her room, I went to check her bathroom. Only to stumble backwards yelling for Utau and Kukai to come quick. They to stumbled back Utau screamed. What I saw wasn't Amu ,no but it was a message on the mirror. (Red sparrow freed from her cage, dwelling where she belongs.) I knew she was gone. I dropped to my knees swearing that I would save her.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Preview- <span>WHEN DEATH RETURNS<span>**)

I had woken up in a dark place. That is it was so dark I couldn't see my hand if it was less than an inch away from my face. I was scared I don't remember what happened before. Only that I had yelled at Utau and Kukai. Where am I? Obviously I was scared senseless and confused. When a fire place flickered on I screamed bloody murder. "Calm down my child you are where you belong now." When I turned toward the source my memories came back . There was that man who had held me while I looked in the mirror. His eyes lit up when he saw recognition cross my face. "W-What do y-you want?" I stuttered not even trying to sound calm. "My Amu all I wanted was you. Your mine after all, since the others failed to bring you to me I came myself." once again his voice was sweet like honey. Only this time I refused to let it drawl me in. "I am not yours." I spat all my previous fear gone, now replaced by a burning anger. In reply he smiled "You are mine in fact little one. You are mine for you are death and I happen to be the demon of death." As soon as he spoke the word death I felt cold metal snap around my neck. When I tried to pull whatever it was off I noticed it was solid. A collar? My eyes widened and I lost all hope. "Now Amu you shall be trained. When you are ready I will send you on your first mission. Tell then enjoy the dark." With that the light disappeared and I was alone.


	23. AN

**Sorry no excuses been busy and starting college so... lol While trying to write I discovered I am un happy with alot of My stories. I will be redoing some of them and the reloading it up here I am sorry if this is selfish of me but I just know I can do better then what I have been doing. I will be fixing them and making certain changes though plots will remain the same. The following is a list of stories I will be fixing.**

**Thorns Of Betrayal.**

**Silent Violin**

**Black Roses**

**Angel with a shotgun**

**Now there are also a few I have no desire to write for at the moment **

**Cold**

**betrayed then betrayal**

**One story I will be working on and leaving the same is hells lingering kiss due to the fact it is a story I am continuing with some one else and I feel it is good so far.**

**Once again I am sorry and will try my best as to not take to long and I hope you all will not be to upset.**

**Thank you and lots of love Cuppycakelol**


End file.
